I Just Want To Help
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Shane Casey wants Danny to prove that his brother was innocent. There's only one person who talk sense into Shane. His ex-girlfriend, who also happens to be Danny's big sister.


**Title:** I Just Want To Help

**Summary:**_ Shane Casey wants Danny to prove that his brother was innocent. There's only one person who talk sense into Shane. His ex-girlfriend, who also happens to be Danny and Louis big sister._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. Thank-you.

**A/N: **NO FLAMES! Not accepted, thank-you.

**2nd A/N:** This is from _Raising Shane_, from Season 3.

* * *

"…And Shane Casey has it," Mac's voice made Isabella Messer stop dead in her tracks in the doorway. She hadn't heard that name said in years. And certainly didn't want to know why he was connected to Hawkes' case. The computer behind Stella beeped and she turned, Isabella moved further into the room stopping just behind Danny.

"He's at 148 Seely Street." She said, Mac frowned. He leaned down towards another computer; it had a picture of the newspaper clipping of Shane Casey's brother's murder up on it.

"Wait a minute," He typed something into the computer, "That's the scene of the crime. The Olde English Ale House. That's the bar where his brother shot the bar tender." The computer beeped again and Isabella felt her heart stop at the text message that appeared on the screen.

"I know a thing or two about going to bat for your brother." Isabella felt her blood run cold.

"He wants me." Danny said; all eyes turned to him.

"He wants you to prove his brother's innocence." Mac said, "but we just got the evidence that prove his guilt. That ring." The computer beeped once more. _Send Messer. Alone._

"No. No way is he going alone." Isabella said she put her hand on Danny's shoulder. Mac nodded.

"You go but stay back. You only go in if necessary. Not before." Isabella nodded. They thought it because she loved Danny more than anything in the world. But she also knew Shane listened to her. When they had dated she had been able to talk him out of doing things. He said her voice made him feel at home.

* * *

"I don't wanna hear any more of your lies!" Isabella couldn't do it anymore.

"Shane?" She pushed open the door, "Honey?" Shane looked up at her and he stopped. He froze.

"Bella?" He whispered unable to believe that she stood there. In a Kevlar vest just in case, and she held in her hand a piece of paper.

"Hello Shane. It's been a while." Danny had slowly lowered his gun. Shane looked from Danny to Bella and back again.

"Bella…what are you doing here?" Shane whispered, she stood close to him. Danny's hand was shaking and had begun to sweat. He'd never seen his sister this close to someone. Shane made no move to harm her. She was in no way to be harmed.

"I came here to talk to you Shane. I don't have a gun in my hand; I don't have anything to hurt you with, except this. You want Danny to clear your brother's name right?" Shane nodded, "look at this for me huh? Just looked at it. Danny shoed you the ring. Look at the picture Shane. Tell me what you see." Shane looked at the picture. Suddenly the colour drained from his face and he began to shake. She backed away to the wall staring all the while at the picture.

"Shane, honey. We know what it's like to want to believe. Really we do." Bella said following him to the wall and crouching down beside him, "you tell yourself over and over again, 'there's no way he could do this. Not this'. We know how you feel baby." Bella put her hand on his shoulder, "Give me the gun babe ok?" Shane nodded putting the revolver down. As Danny cuffed his hand he look at Bella.

"Bells," she looked up, "can I get, at least, a goodbye kiss. One last time?" She gave a small smile, and pecked his cheek.

"Goodbye Shane. I'll miss you." She whispered as he was led away.

"I had no idea you knew him like _that_." Danny said, Bella laughed.

"Well I didn't know him _that_ intimately, Danny. Just close enough to touch." She said touching Danny's cheek gently.

"There was something in his eyes when he looked at you." Danny said, Bella nodded slowly. Danny saw the glazed look come over her eyes, as if she was remembering something.

"Love. There was a time when I loved him too. Or thought I did." Bella said softly, "he was nice to me. Sweet. I talked him out of a lot of things. When we broke up he got into some bad stuff." She shook her head slowly, "he tried to call me a number of times, but since I knew what he was doing, I didn't return any of them. I didn't want in on what he was doing." She said, "I'm just glad I could help. That's all I wanted to do."


End file.
